In installing certain faucets the faucet body is inserted through preformed holes in the sink deck from beneath the sink deck. After the body is inserted through the holes it must be supported by the installer with one hand to keep it from falling back through the holes while the base ring and attaching hardware are attached above the sink deck with the other hand. It is quite a stretch and quite difficult for the installer to hold the faucet body below the sink deck while at the same time reaching above the sink with the other hand to install the attaching hardware. This is particularly true of faucet bodies known as widespread faucet bodies in which there are a pair of spaced apart control valves, one for hot water and one for cold water, spaced on either side of a centrally located spout.
It would be very advantageous if a means could be provided which temporarily supports the faucet body in place once the body is inserted up through the holes in the sink deck and allows the installer to fasten the faucet body to the sink deck obviating the installer using one hand below the deck to support the faucet body while the other hand fastens attachment hardware to the faucet body from above the deck. The instant invention provides such a device.